La nuit, tous les chiens sont aigris
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Suivez un sympathique canidé d'AnkhMorpork aux talents exceptionnels, et pourtant livré aux pluies glaciales du DisqueMonde faute de refuge. Dans les rues, la nuit, se croisent d'étranges personnages...


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Terry Pratchett. Deuxième fic sur l'aigreur, mais dans un autre univers, cette fois. N'y voyez aucun trait de caractère. J'avais envie d'écrire cette fic suite à la lecture des _Zinzins d'Olive-Oued_, après un an et demi de non-Disque-Monde ; p Laissez-moi votre avis ; ) _

**La nuit, tous les chiens sont aigris**

Les gargouilles d'Ankh-Morpork crampaient de la mâchoire. Rester à béer des heures par un temps dégagé, c'était le bon côté du métier, à gober les frelons fredonnant ou à servir d'accueil aux nichées de moineaux. Mais quand il pleuvait sur la ville, c'était l'horreur. En sus d'envoyer la génération porteuse de fientes corrosives s'écraser trente pieds plus bas sur les pavés souillés d'une mélasse de crottin et d'immondices, ça causait aux gardiens de pierre de méchants maux de bouche.

Imaginez un peu, vous bâiller des heures durant sous un ciel clément, à vous faire curer les gencives par de petits volatiles pioupioutant, quand s'amène une nuée de plomb ballonnée qui fuit comme une passoire en tonitruant des éclairs. En résulte une glissade de pluie le long des toits, si généreuse qu'elle emporte avec elle mousse, déjections aviaires et crasse morporkienne dont un Alchimiste ne testerait pas même les propriétés astringentes sur du pain de nain.

Le rôle des gargouilles était ingrat. La plupart d'entre elles aspiraient pourtant à une vie paisible, faite de méditation et de contemplation de la faune ailée, loin de l'effervescence du monde d'en bas. Seulement voilà, il suffisait qu'elles sympathisent avec tel choucas des cimes d'Überwald en pause migratoire, ou tel perroquet des Terres d'Howonda pour que la magie soit rompue de la façon la plus odieuse qui soit : des régurgitations.

Enfin, régurgitations en apparence. Avec les gouttes de pluie dégringolaient les flots odieux qui convergeaient tous vers la gueule gargouillante. Il ne pouvait alors s'ensuivre qu'un cœur brisé qui reprenait son vol vers des êtres moins répugnants, là où on ne leur vomirait pas au bec. Toute cette tirade sur les conditions de vie des gargouilles pour dire qu'il pleuvait des hallebardes sur Ankh-Morpork !

Dans les ruelles sombres trottait un roquet. Bourrelé au possible après un détour par les ordures d'un troquet, un chien traçait sa route, carpette ambulante transportant un nuage d'odeurs et d'infections. Sa démarche était un spectacle en lui-même : il faisait des petits bons nerveux pour ne pas endolorir plus que nécessaire ses coussinets usés, et se dandinait comme une oie avec ses pattes qui semblaient vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible les unes des autres.

Un hurlement quasi-humain monta de sa gorge lorsqu'une gargouille, qui retenait jusque-là sa respiration pour conclure une affaire de cœur avec une minuscule mésange somnolente, capitula. Des torrents glacés agrémentés de divers projectiles qui traînaient par-là atterrirent sur le dos du canidé comme autant de trolls affamés. Avec la permission de son arthrite, il se déplaça de quelques pas pour échapper à la cascade traîtresse.

- HUMIDE SOIREE, N'EST-IL PAS, GASPODE ? dit une voix grave qui occulta tout bruit parasite.

Le chien tressaillit. Il leva une truffe dégoulinante vers la haute silhouette décharnée qui s'enveloppait dans les ténèbres d'une venelle.

- Ouah ? répondit-il en prenant son air le plus innocent possible, sa queue remuant comme un levier mal huilé.

- OH, ON NE ME LA FAIT PAS, A MOI ! répliqua l'individu en sortant de l'obscurité pour se placer sous un réverbère embué. JE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE TOI QUI TU ES. ON S'EST DEJA RENCONTRE, TU TE SOUVIENS SÛREMENT.

- C'est bon, lâcha Gaspode en marmonnant entre ses crocs entartrés. Pas besoin de prendre cet air supérieur ! J'ai passé l'arme à gauche, c'est ça ?

La Mort le fixait de ses yeux caves, ou plutôt de ses orbites où pétillait un bleu aussi profond que l'environnement de la Grande A'Tuin. Gaspode semblait le fasciner au point qu'il en oublia de répondre.

- Évidemment, je ne laisserais même pas derrière moi de spectre en mal de reconnaissance ou de souvenir mémorable. Personne n'érigera de statue en mon honneur avec une plaque indiquant « Gaspode le chien prodige, ignoré de tous de son vivant, abandonné de tous lors de sa mort, reconverti en vasque à pigeons pouilleux pour le Porcher». Oué oué. Je vois. Chien miteux de bout en bout, métaphoriquement comme corporellement. Pathétique. Tss. Ça me donne envie de pleurer tout ça.

- AH OUI ? demanda poliment la Mort. NE TE GENE PAS, TOI AU MOINS TU PEUX, AH AH AH.

Gaspode lui décocha un regard sceptique.

- Façon d'parler, grogna-t-il. Le bon côté, c'est que les puces ont arrêté de me croquer le poil et que je n'ai plus le dos en compote. Bon, vous la sortez quand la faux et tout l'tintouin ? Puisque vous avez détruit mon rêve d'être récolté par un grand chien noir.

La Mort inclina la tête sur la droite, son regard intensément posé sur le chien.

- LA FAUX ? MAIS JE NE VIENS PAS POUR TOI, GASPODE. D'AILLEURS, IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE. LE TRAVAIL M'ATTEND, soupira-t-Il avec lassitude.

Gaspode lui donna en retour un regard plein de suspicion.

- Pas pour moi ? lança-t-il, soulagé. Mais alors, pourquoi je me sens mieux ? Je suis une plaie ambulante, d'habitude. Entre ma sclérose des coussinets, mon arthrite, ma gingivite et mes démangeaisons, c'est le calvaire quotidien !

- AH ? IL Y A PIRE, POURTANT, COMME CALVAIRE, lâcha la Mort, s'accroupissant dans un son de castagnettes, son visage à ras de truffe du petit chien. LE TRANSPORT DES ÂMES EST UN TRAVAIL TRES CONTRAIGNANT. C'EST VRAI, JE POSSEDE UN MAGNIFIQUE DOMAINE ET JE N'Y SUIS PRATIQUEMMENT JAMAIS ! JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS M'OCCUPER DE MES FLEURS. ELLES SONT SPLENDIDES, TU SAIS. ON Y RETROUVE TOUTES LES NUANCES DU NOIR. ET TOUT ÇA DANS UNE TERRE SOMBRE COMME UN GOUFFRE. J'AIME DEAMBULER LE LONG DES ALLEES…

- Hm hm ahem, toussota Gaspode, partagé entre incrédulité et impatience.

Il avait beau être un chien en face d'un tas d'os, il ne voulait pas pour autant rester dans ses parages trop longtemps.

- OUI ? dit la Mort, clignotant des orbites comme un signal de maraudeurs.

- Euh… z'aviez pas un client à aller chercher ? lança le chien prodige, ses yeux chassieux plein d'espoir.

- C'EST JUSTE. BON, EH BIEN, A UNE PROCHAINE, dit-il en redressant son corps osseux. ( Il fit quelques pas dans la ruelle, ses robes noires tourbillonnant dans son sillage, puis se retourna. ) CETTE CONVERSATION ETAIT AGREABLE. MERCI. ( Il reprit sa marche, ses pieds cliquetant sur les pavés trempés, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois. ) HÉ, GASPODE. POUR TES PROBLÈMES DE DOS ET DE PUCES, RETIENS CECI : COMME DISAIT MA GRAND-MÈRE, « UN BON BAIN, ÇA VOUS FAIT UN BON CHIEN ». ENFIN, JE SUPPOSE QUE SI J'AVAIS EU UNE GRAND-MÈRE C'EST CE QU'ELLE AURAIT DIT. HA HA HA.

Sur ce, la Mort disparut au tournant d'une rue, goguenard.

- Geint ? s'interrogea Gaspode en considérant le conseil.

Prendre un bain, c'était lui demander beaucoup. Normal d'être traumatisé pour un chien qui avait commencé sa vie dans l'Ankh enfermé dans un sac avec une brique. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment pris l'eau, mais bon, techniquement un fleuve est fait d'eau, non ? Par contre, le martèlement sous une cascade, ça remettait les vertèbres en place. Peut-être que s'il trouvait un substitut, il aurait moyen de vivre heureux sans approcher l'eau de trop près.

Gaspode ouvrit la gueule sous le coup d'une idée. Peut-être que s'il avait un maître, il pourrait se faire masser… Non. Le chien secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait sa fierté. C'était un loup sauvage, sans maître ni contrainte. Mais un massage… Des caresses sur son pelage lustreraient cette toile de jute mitée qu'il avait sur le dos. Une gamelle à son nom assurerait son alimentation sans passer par les égouts.

- Tu dérailles ou quoi ? dit à voix haute le chien. Un maître, moi ? Et pourquoi pas un collier et une laisse ? Une niche et une balle ?

Gaspode n'eut pas le temps de se demander si cette idée était plus séduisante qu'une liberté absolue dans les rues d'Ankh-Morpork. Un cri de terreur retentit, suivi qu'un bruit de pas qui claquent plus vite que la normale sur les pavés. Le chien partit en direction des pas, laissant derrière lui un nid de puces écoeurées qui ne parvenaient pas à se sortir de la flaque bouillonnante.

Avec une vigueur et une jeunesse retrouvées, Gaspode enfila trois rues, sauta deux caissettes à légumes qui avaient servi de latrines à un troll indécent et arriva devant un bâtiment imposant qui jouxtait le Palais du Patricien. Un homme tremblait comme le voisinage de la Guilde des Alchimistes, aculé entre un mur mal chaulé et un volet à demi arraché par la tempête.

Son chapeau entre les mains, grattant fébrilement le « j » du mot « maje » cousu dessus, l'homme semblait sur le point d'implorer Io l'Aveugle de le changer en crocodile. Gaspode, collé dans l'ombre du mur, balaya les alentours du regard. A part un chou effeuillé dans une mare de boue et un coffre de bois dans un coin, il n'y avait rien. Curieux, ça, de laisser traîner un coffre sans surveillance. A moins qu'il n'appartienne au Seigneur Vétérini, son propriétaire allait déplorer sa perte au réveil.

Sa robe rouge sombre gorgée d'eau collait tellement son corps maigre que l'homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un tapis maintes fois piétiné et tissé avec mauvais goût, notamment à cause des symboles pailletés qui l'ornaient. Gaspode observa l'étrange personnage. Aussi velu du menton qu'un poulpe, son visage trahissait une angoisse prononcée mais aussi un instinct certain pour esquiver les dangers. Mais là, il paraissait exténué par sa course. Le mage poussa un cri suraigu en agitant un doigt mécontent devant lui, ses yeux étaient posés sur une silhouette obscure.

- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! couina-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, je suis toujours de ce monde !

- PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS, J'EN AI PEUR, grinça la Mort, les gouttes de pluie crépitant autour de sa capuche. ( Il sortit un sablier complexe des replis de ses robes et fit tinter une phalange dessus en l'agitant sous le nez du mage. Les derniers grains de vie s'écoulaient rapidement. ) IL EST TEMPS D'ARRÊTER DE FUIR, RINCEVENT.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort ! protesta Rincevent d'une petite voix, jetant des regards éperdus autour de lui. Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas encore mort ! Il n'est pas encore venu me tuer !

- JE VAIS ATTENDRE AVEC VOUS, DANS CE CAS.

Rincevent devait être l'une des rares entités vivantes à ne pas trembler en face de la Mort. Il était habitué à louvoyer entre ses coups de faux, et tous deux faisaient plutôt bon ménage à force. La Mort vint se poster à côté du mage traqué et s'adossa au mur avec ce qu'Il aurait voulu être de la décontraction, mais qui s'avéra être de la raideur.

- VOUS AIMEZ LES PLANTES, RINCEVENT ? LES FLEURS, LES ARBRES, LES VERS ? LA TERRE A UN EFFET APAISANT SUR LES GENS, VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS ? ( Une drôle de lueur verte se mêla au bleu ambiant de ses orbites creux. ) ENFIN, POUR LES MORTS, C'EST NORMAL, APRÈS TOUT, PUISQU'ILS SONT TENUS DE S'Y MÊLER. MAIS DE MANIÈRE GÉNÉRALE, ÇA DRAINE LES SOUCIS POUR LES TRANSFORMER EN PAIX.

- Oui, c'est peut-être de ça dont j'aurais eu besoin. J'aurais dû m'établir en Überwald où ailleurs, parmi les sapins et la fange, à cultiver des navets et des poireaux. Enfin, ce sera pour une autre vie, hein, termina-t-il aigrement.

- JE POURRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE DEMANDER À ALBERT, MON VALET, DE VOUS PRENDRE AVEC LUI. AU DOMAINE IL Y A…

La Mort s'interrompit. Un Assassin venait de faire irruption sur la place, entièrement vêtu de noir. Des mèches de cheveux blonds étaient plaquées sur son front et ses tempes, lui donnant l'air d'avoir reçu un saladier de nouilles sur le crâne. La pâle flamme d'un réverbère capta l'éclair d'une lame de couteau.

- TT TT, désapprouva la Mort. APRÈS AVOIR VAINCU DES DÉMONS DES DIMENSIONS DE LA BASSE-FOSSE, ET SURTOUT VOS COLLÈGUES DE L'UNIVERSITÉ DE L'INVISIBLE, JE TROUVE ÇA DOMMAGE DE FINIR LACÉRÉ PAR UN ASSASSIN. CELUI-CI EST TOUT JUSTE DIPLÔMÉ. ÇA MANQUE DE FASTE.

- De faste ?! glapit Rincevent, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Ma mort n'est pas un spectacle !

- EN QUELQUE SORTE C'EST L'UNIQUE MOMENT OU IL Y A TOUJOURS UN SPECTATEUR. MOI.

Le mage le fusilla du regard. Ramenant ses robes rouges encore un peu plus contre lui, il se tapit le plus possible dans le renfoncement d'une porte. Gaspode, qui avait tranquillement analysé les données dans son coin, tenta le tout pour le tout et se précipita à toutes pattes sur l'Assassin.

- Grogne, grogne, grogne ! fit le chien prodige en bondissant sur le sol humide.

L'Assassin lui accorda à peine un regard lorsqu'il se planta devant lui. L'homme sondait la place du regard.

_- Je suis ta conscience, diplômé de la Guilde des Assassins ! _souffla une voix d'outre-tombe._ N'évince pas ce mage où il t'en cuira. _

L'Assassin sursauta violemment. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Juste un chien à ses pieds. Mais les chiens ne parlent pas.

- _Ne plante pas ce couteau dans le dos de ce mage, c'est vil !_

Frissonnant, l'homme fit une nouvelle fois des yeux l'inventaire de la place. Des bâtiments endormis, des pavés ruisselants, un chou en lambeaux, un tas de planches et un chien.

- Gentil chien. Toi aussi tu as entendu cette voix ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Ouah ? fit Gaspode en tirant la langue.

L'Assassin aurait juré que ce chien avait _dit _« ouah ». Pas comme un chien normal l'aurait fait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter un contrat si tôt après son obtention de diplôme. C'était peut-être ce petit pain à la saucisse de Planteur Je-m'tranche-la-gorge qui lui restait sur l'estomac. Il allait rentrer, c'était préférable. C'était un temps à attraper la mort.

Rangeant le couteau dans son fourreau, l'envoyé traversa la place. Il trébucha sur le chou pelé et s'affala de tout son long sur les pavés. D'humeur massacrante, il se remit debout, chassa les taches de boue du revers de sa main et repartit d'une démarche vive, donnant au passage un coup de pied au coffre de bois qui gisait là sans but.

D'un claquement de couvercle humide, c'en était fini du jeune Assassin. Le Bagage déplia vivement ses pattes multiples et chemina vers Rincevent.

- FASCINANT, commenta la Mort, ses supernovae oculaires pétillant. AINSI VOUS AVEZ UNE FOIS DE PLUS DÉJOUÉ VOTRE MORT. FÉLICITATIONS, C'ÉTAIT MAGISTRAL. SINCÈREMENT. CE FUT UN PLAISIR, RINCEVENT. JE VOUS DIS À PLUS TARD, ALORS.

Et, tandis que le mage n'en croyait pas sa chance, la Mort s'approcha du Bagage et traita le cas de feu l'Assassin. Puis il partit retrouver Bigadin qui piaffait d'impatience dans l'arrière-cour d'une taverne. Monture et Mort disparurent dans le ciel, appelés vers d'autres missions.

Gaspode accourut vers le mage, faisant de grands yeux doux et frétillant de la queue comme s'il avait décidé de découper la pluie en brume. Le Bagage arriva en même temps que lui et le rabroua énergiquement d'un déhanché de planches. Ses ferrures rentrèrent dans la chair du chien prodige, qui râla en retour.

- Ah, te voilà, toi ! ronchonna Rincevent en fixant le Bagage, furibond. Je me demandais si tu te déciderais à intervenir enfin ! Tu me colles sans arrêt en équarrissant les importuns sur ton passage, et quand j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, tu fais la sieste sous la pluie !

- Ouah ! lança Gaspode pour attirer l'attention du mage sur lui.

- Tu t'es fait un ami, on dirait ! ironisa Rincevent.

Le Bagage trépigna de ses nombreuses paires de pieds, avant d'ouvrir à moitié son couvercle vers le chien d'un mouvement menaçant.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! poursuivit le mage, réprimandant toujours le coffre en poirier savant. J'étais sur le point de me faire tuer. S'il ne t'avait pas frappé, tu l'aur… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, Rincevent baissa les yeux. Pour découvrir Gaspode agrippé à sa jambe, la truffe collée contre son mollet.

- Bas les pattes, le chien ! fit-il en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Gaspode lui jeta un regard outré, qu'il soutint longuement. Tous les mêmes ! Il n'y avait rien à tirer des hommes, à part une couenne de lard de temps à autre. Mieux valait mener sa vie de chien des rues. Puis, marmonnant des choses au sujet « de valeurs perdues de nos jours », détala dans la nuit. Le mage cligna bêtement des paupières quelques instants, perplexe, puis revint à la semonce qu'il avait entamée. Mais le Bagage n'était plus là, lui non plus. Il avait pris la poudre d'escampette comme Gaspode, sauf que lui comptait bien continuer de hanter les pas du mage.


End file.
